


I Love You More Than Pie

by Froyduhr



Series: Curse? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, OC, Top Castiel, Weretiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Castiel's brothers has fled from heaven and decides to tag along wit the Winchesters, Cas and Bobby, while fighting many new creatures. at the same time, Dean and Cas figures their shit out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean slumped back into his bed in the motel room that he and Sam was renting due to their newest case. There had been reports on people in a little town in Oregon had been found with their skulls smashed inn and their brains removed. The sheriff and police had decided that the killer probably was a bear. Bobby thought different. He had researched and found the legends of a creature called the Nandi-bear; a cycloptic creature with the strength of a polar bear and with an affinity for human brains.  
Dean and Sam had been looking all over the goddamn town, and after almost been sliced into Winchester-bacon, they found the creature and managed to kill it.  
Dean heard the usual flapping of wings before Castiel stood by him. “What do you want, Cas?” Dean asked. “I was informed that you and Sam fought a Nandi-bear.” He stated. Dean looked confused at the angel. “yeah, so?” He asked. “Did you see someone suspicious or weird while doing that?” Cas asked. “Like what?” Dean asked back. “An angel.” Castiel replied. Dean raised an eyebrow. “come again? An angel?” “Yes.” Cas replied. “His name is Jeremiah, he is quite fond of these types of creatures.” Dean furrowed his brows and then he remembered. “Yeah, there was this one guy. He was quite wierd, he followed us around for a bit, and he was the one who pointed out the creature’s lair to us…” Dean said. “BUT, I am tired, so I’m gonna sleep! G’night, Cas.” Dean yawned before crawling under the blanket. “If you say so,” Cas said to himself. “I shall just wait here then…”  
And he did…the entire night.  
Dean Yawned and stretched, opening his eyes; only to let his entire line of sight being filled by Castiel. “Mornin’ Cas.” Dean yawned and sat up, used to the angel standing by his bed like that. He turned his head to the table, where his younger brother, Sam sat with his computer and a cup of coffee. “Mornin’ Sammy.” He said as he rose up and went for the bathroom.  
Dean walked out of the bathroom, only wearing his jeans, while drying his hair after a long, warm shower. Castiel had still not moved an inch sins last night. “uhm, Sammy? Do you know what’s wrong with chicken wings over here?” Dean asked and gestured towards Cas. “I don’t know, Dean, he stood like this when I woke up, he don’t want to talk either.” Sam said and looked at Castiel with concerned eyes. Dean walked in front of Cas and snapped two fingers in front of his eyes. “Ey! Cas! Wake up, angel-man!” Cas looked at dean. “I am awake, I was waiting for you to be ready to talk about my brother.” Castiel said casually. Dean rolled his eyes. “Ok, Cas. What is it with your monster loving brother?” He sighed.  
The tree men sat around the small table in their motel room. Cas was the first to say anything. “Jeremiah is a special angel. He is…not alike the rest of our kind.” Dean furrowed his brows. “Special how?” “He is not like any other angel in the garrison. He is nephilim, he has some demonic flaws and traits. Luckily, he is far more angel that demon. But, because of his demon side, he has the same amount of emotions as a human, if not more, and he is quite unpredictable.” Castiel explained. “How the fuck is this guy part demon?” Dean asked. “His first try on finding a vessel, he ended up entering someone who was possessed by a demon. Jeremiah fought the demon inside of the vessel, until it exploded and the demon fled, but not all of it. It had lost a part of itself, which had welded itself to Jeremiah.” Castiel said.  
“So, tell me again, why are we here, Cas?” Sam asked as the three of them stood outside of ‘The Red Ox’ a bar in the middle of Texas. “There have been spottings of a mngwa around here and if I know my brother right, he would never miss the opportunity of seeing that.” Castiel said. “A what? Mmnguwah?” Dean asked. “No, Dean; an mngwa. It’s an African creature. It’s fur is like a mixture of panther, leopard and hyena. Is has the strength of all three combined and is known as one of the most dangerous creatures in South Africa.” Sam said. Dean looked at him with his How-the-fuck-do-you-know-this face and rolled his eyes. “Ok, Cas. What now? Do we kill it, or wait for Jeremiah to show his feathery face?” He asked. Castiel lifted one eyebrow and looked at him. “Jeremiah does not have a feathery face.” He said in an I-do-not-understand-that-reference-or-you-humans-at-times tone.  
They stood and waited, until they saw something move in the forest close to the bar. “There it is, the mngwa.” Castiel whispered. Dean squinted his eyes and looked at the forest, managing to make out the form of a huge tiger-like creature. “Shit…” he whispered. “beautiful, ain’t it.” Someone said behind him. “such a graceful and mysterious creature.” Dean turned in shock and looked at a short, white and brown haired, black-dressed man. “Jeremiah.” Castiel said. “Hi, Cassie! Long time sins I’ve seen you, brother from another mother!” Jeremiah said with a Welsh accent and grinned. “How did you find this vessel? It seems to be your blood line.” Cas asked the other angel. Jeremiah put his hands to his hips and sighed. “Oh, man. That was hard. Almost as hard as fleeing from heaven.” He said. “ But you? Oh, man, Cassie. You are in big trouble upstairs! A tip; don’t go back…they’ll kill you, seriously!” He said. “Why is that the situation?” Castiel asked. Jeremiah lifted an eyebrow and looked at Castiel with a You-know-what-I-mean face. Castiel frowned for a moment before he went completely still.


	2. Chapter 2

“Uhm, Cas?” Dean asked and walked in front of the angel. The hunter flinched as he saw the look of complete and utter fear in Castiel’s eyes. Dean waved his hands in front of Cas’ face. “Ey, chicken mc nuggets, you in there?” he asked. Castiel blinked a few times before he started to move again. “you ok, Castiel?” Sam asked, concerned. “As Dean would have said: The fuck I ain’t.” Castiel answered. “Ey, shortie!” Dean said to Jeremiah. “Why are you cloud-dwellers after Castiel!” “First of.” Jeremiah said. “I’m NOT short, my vessel is. And for the second; I’m not hunting Castiel, I’m trying to help. And for the third; I can’t say, ask Cassie!” Jeremiah was clearly hurt by the ‘shortie’ comment.  
Sam put a comforting hand on Cas’ shoulder. “You know that you can tell us, Castiel.” He said soothingly. “I am the gay angel.” Castiel said plainly. “Say what‽” Dean laughed. Castiel looked at him with a murderous glare. “this is nothing to laugh about, Dean. This is serious.” The dark haired angel growled. “I’m sorry, Cas. It’s just; what? You are an angel, I thought you were Vulcan-like asexuals?” Dean answered. “I do not understand that reference, what is a Vulcan?” Castiel said.  
They killed the mngwa and drove to a motel close by and had just entered the room, Jeremiah still in toe. “Uhm, I just wondered….” Jeremiah said and looked at the three friends. “Could I join you guys for a while? I don’t want to be alone now, because of, well you know.” He said and pointed upwards. “It depends.” Dean said in a bossy tone. Jeremiah looked at him, worried. “Do you snore?” Dean finished. Jeremiah smiled. “I don’t even sleep!” He cheered. “Ok, you’re in.” Dean said and flipped himself down on a bed. Castiel glanced down at dean, whose crabtrail was showing quite clearly. Cas’ eyes followed the trail of hairs down to the lining of the dark blonde’s jeans, which hung very low. “Hey Cas, you like what you see?” Dean winked. Castiel turned completely red, before he disappeared. “I was just joking!” Dean called out. “Jeeze, that angel can’t take a joke.” Dean pouted before he turned to the side and draped the duvet over himself, falling asleep.  
The clock on the wall shoved that the time was 02:04 AM. Castiel stood in the front of Dean’s bed. “Cas, you know that watching people sleep often is considered as creepy, right?” Dean murmured as he rose up in the bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and put his feet on the floor. He walked towards the speechless angel. “Maybe we should talk about this, Castiel. Somewhere more private.” Dean said seriously and fetched his jacket.  
Dean and Castiel stood on the parking lot outside of the motel. “Ok, Cas. I just need to know this one thing.” Dean said and looked into Castiel’s deep blue eyes. “Do you like me, Cas?” Castiel looked back into Dean’s green orbs before looking down in…embarrassment. Dean couldn’t believe his own eyes, Castiel had been showing more emotions in these last 12 hours than he had for as long as Dean had known him. Dean sighed, he had to admit; the angel was very handsome, and it wasn’t like Dean hadn’t been with men before. Cas looked up again, clearly ashamed. “Apologies, Dean. I have always had this sort of ‘different’ bond with you, but the fact that it was attraction never occurred to me.” Castiel rasped. “Don’t apologize, Cas.” Dean said and hugged the other man. “I like you too.”  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and welcomed the embrace. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and buried his nose in the crook of the black-haired man’s neck. “Dean?” Castiel asked. “What is it, Cas?” Dean sighed happily into said man’s neck. “Can I kiss you?” Castiel finished. Dean loosened himself a bit from Castiel and looked him in the eyes before leaning in, lips a mere inch away from the angel’s. “yes.” Dean whispered. Castiel let out a deep sound before pressing his mouth against the other. Castiel moaned in bliss as he stuck out his tongue, asking Dean for permission. Their tongues danced as time seamed to stop around them. The Apocalypse could have started for full beside the couple, without them noticing. After what seemed like an eternity, but also seemed like only a few mere seconds, they broke the kiss. What the couple didn’t see was the smile on Jeremiah’s face, as he sat on the sign of the motel. “Sooooo, adorkable!” he squealed as he fell down asdfghjkl-ing in happy, bubbly feels. Castiel and Dean didn’t notice at all, as they walked into the room again.  
Dean stretched as he woke up. He looked towards the motel table where Sam, Castiel and Jeremiah sat. “Wazzup, new case?” Dean slurred groggily. Sam smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “Bobby thinks so. There has been several cases of people’s houses burning down, in Jersey.” Sam said. “They have one thing in common; they all saw a red goat-like creature with wings before their furnaces exploded in fire.” Dean lifted an eyebrow. “this sounds interesting.” He said and grabbed his car keys. “Cas, Jerry! There is a case in Jersey, do ya wanna join us or meet us there?” Dean said to the two angels who sat on Sam’s bed watching tv. Cas opened his mouth as if about to say something, but Jeremiah was quicker. “We’ll go with you, we can’t track you down when you have those marks on your ribs anyways.” Castiel sent a glare in Jeremiah’s direction, but nodded in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was driving this time, Dean had barely been sleeping the last days, so he and Castiel sat in the backseat, while Sam and Jeremiah sat in front. Dean had fallen asleep and was leaning against a quite red-faced Castiel who tried to look anywhere but at the blonde, while not thinking about what happened last night. Dean let out a small sigh and unconsciously laid one arm across Castiel’s stomach and rested his head on said angel’s shoulder. Castiel let out a small whimper and stared, big eyed, at the arm that laid over his lap. “enjoying yourself, Cassie?” Jeremiah grinned from the front seat. “Abscedo abolesco, Jeremiah!” Castiel hissed back. Jeremiah put a hand to his chest and made a hurtful expression. “Wow, Castiel, that was mean!” Sam turned to Jeremiah. “what did he say?” Jeremiah turned his face towards Sam, after sticking out his tongue towards Castiel in a childish manner. “He told me to go and die.” He pouted. “No more fighting, ok. We don’t want an angel war in this car ok‽” Sam sighed. “If something happens to her, you two will have to face Dean’s wrath.” Castiel and Jeremiah fell still, none of them wanted to have a vengeful Dean Winchester on their arses.  
They arrived at a motel called “The West-end” in the middle of Pine Barrens, the area of New Jersey that had been attacked. Dean opened his eyes and stretched, accidentally punching Castiel in the face as he did so. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry Cas” Dean said in a tired, but apologizing voice. Then he felt the warmth on his entire left side and saw how he was sitting, snuggled up against the angel. Dean yelped and looked towards the front seats. Without moving away from Castiel, Dean asked: “Cas? Where’s Jerry and Sam?” “They are paying for rooms.” Cas replied. Dean smiled and leaned into the warmth of his boyfriend’s trench-coat. Castiel looked into Dean’s pale green eyes and before even caring if Jeremiah or Sam saw, he leaned in and kissed Dean with all the passion that he could manage. Dean was overwhelmed by the sudden spark of passion that Castiel showed and the angel’s soft lips radiated with warmth. Then. The kiss was over. Dean opened his eyes that he had not realized that he had closed and smiled. “Castiel…” Dean whispered, not finding anything else to say as he drowned in said angel’s aquamarine blue eyes. “Move over.” Cas said, suddenly, all the emotions faded from his face. Dean looked at him. Had he done something wrong? He thought. Had Cas found out that he wasn’t interested in such an incompetent and broken human as Dean.  
Dean did as Castiel asked and scooped over to the other side of the car, two seconds later, Jeremiah and Sam opened their doors and looked into the car. “Ah, so it looks like Sleeping beauty is awake at last.” Sam teased. Dean looked over at Cas, who sent him a short silent smile and a nod in apology. Dean sighed in relief, Cas had just tried to warn him about their oblivious friends.  
“Ok, Dean, Cas. Time to get out of the car.” Sam said and closed the door. Castiel opened the door and walked out, Dean followed soon after. The two hunters and the two angles walked to their room in the far end of the motel. Sam opened the door of room 6 and they walked inside.  
“ok, Dean. What’s the plan?” Jeremiah asked. Dean scratched the back of his neck in an unsure motion. “First we must find out what the hell this thing is.” He finally said. “I’ll get right on that.” Sam said. “Great, Sammy. You and Jeremiah can try to find out what the thing is. I and Cas will go and investigate at the scenes.” Dean said and walked out the door. Cas followed him. They opened the doors of the 67 Chevrolet Impala and sat down in the car. Dean started the car and started to drive to the closest house, which was also the first to be attacked by the creature.  
Dean looked around in the ruins and fished his EMF-reader out of his pocket. The hunter walked around the property, but not a single beep came from the ghost detector. While he did that, Castiel looked after traces of angles or demons. Then something caught his attention. “Dean!” Dean turned around by the mentioning of his name. “What is it, Cas?” Dean replied and walked over to the angel’s side. Castiel gestured to the ground. “This is bad, Dean. This is really bad.” Dean looked at the hoof-print in the dirt.


	4. Chapter 4

“A what?” Sam asked over the phone. “A Jersey Devil, apparently they are some sort of demon kangaroo-goat. According to Cas, at least.” Dean replied. “Ok, how do we kill this thing?” Sam asked from the other end. Dean repeated the question to Castiel, who took the phone from the human. “Sam, We will come back to the motel and explain, it is not safe to talk over the phone.” Castiel said into said object. Dean could hear annoyed protests from the other end of the line.  
Dean parked the Impala in front of the motel and he walked in, with Castiel in toe. As soon as the door closed, Cas opened his mouth and began to speak.  
“The Jersey devil has been around in this area of Jersey sins the first settlers from Europe came here. It flies on large bat-like wings and attacks people by dropping down their chimney.” “So, like a bad Santa?” Dean joked. Castiel lifted one eyebrow and looked at Dean. “If Saint Nicolas ate people and sat their houses on fire, so yes.” Dean pouted at the angel. Cas clenched his jaws and used every fiber of self-control to not jump at Dean and ravage him right there and then. Dean glanced at the tense man and grinned at the effect he had at the Vulcan-like angel. “So, how do we kill this bastard?” Jeremiah asked. Cas clenched his fist and an angel-blade appeared in his hand. “We kill it with this.” The black-haired angel said and laid the angelic weapon down on the small table where the three others sat. “Fair play, do we know where it’s supposed to attack next, Sammy?” Dean said to his younger brother. Sam nodded and found a page on his computer. “here is the map over the attacks, I think this is the next house that will be attacked.” Sam said and pointed at a house, not far away from the last three attacks. “Ok, what are we waiting for! Let’s go kill us a devil!” Dean grinned in excitement.   
Dean and Castiel walked up the path to the endangered house and ringed the doorbell. They waited for exactly ten seconds before the door opened and a young woman stood in the door. “what’ya want?” She said in a heavy jersey dialect. “I’m sorry, ma’m. we are from the Pest patrol. Apparently, you have a huge cockroach problem. You and your family must stay out of the house for a few days, while we disinfect your house.” Dean said and flashed her a stunning smile. The woman looked at the two men. “Who the fuck are you to come here and claim that I have a problem!” She jelled and jumped at Dean. Luckily, Castiel was faster, and with two fingers at the woman’s overly tanned forehead, she fell to the ground with a thumpf. “Holy Christ! What’s wrong with that woman!” Dean cried out. He sighed and lifted her up and walked in with her He laid her down on the couch in the den.  
“What now?” Dean said and glanced down on the unconscious woman. “We wait for the devil.” Castiel answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Wait, what‽” Dean asked. “Wait for the devil, while she is still here! She’ll be slaughtered if it sees her!” Castiel shrugged. “so what, she tried to attack you.” He said and looked into Dean’s eyes. Dean looked back, whatever comeback he had was lost in the angel’s deep blue eyes. “I love you Dean, I will never let anything happen to you.” Castiel said and took Dean’s hands. Dean was paralyzed by his boyfriend’s words. Cas actually loved him! Dean took in a deep breath. “I love you too, Castiel.” He said. Castiel smiled and pulled Dean in for a kiss.  
The night fell and after a few hours, Dean and Castiel heard a rumbling from the chimney. In a blink of an eye, Cas was on his feet with his angel-blades in his hands. A bleating roar was heard from the chimney and in a whirlwind of fire, the Jersey Devil was in the room, and just as soon as it appeared, it laid dead on the ground, and Castiel had a still beating heart pierced on one of his angel-blades. “Wow, Cas. If it weren’t for the fact that you are covered in blood, I’d let you do me right here and now!” Dean gasped and let his eyes wander over the bloody angel. Castiel looked at dean with a glance that made Dean’s legs go jelly and all the blood in his body rush to one specific place. Then all of the sudden, he stood in front of a king sized bed in a room that he did not recognize, and in front of him stood a sparkling clean Castiel.


	5. Chapter 5

“W-where are we?” Dean asked the angel. Castiel shrugged off his trench-coat and took a step towards Dean. “Paris.” Cas answered and pressed his lips against Dean’s before said human could ask more distracting questions. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth and dragged off his own jacket before tugging at his partner’s tie. Cas buttoned up his shirt and dragged both that and his suit-jacket right off before parting from Dean, for only a mere moment to drag the hunter’s t-shirt over his head. Castiel took a hold of Dean’s hips and pressed himself against the human of his deepest desires. They let go of each other’s mouths and leaned their foreheads together while trying to catch their breaths.  
Castiel grinned as he yanked off Dean’s belt and dragged down the man’s pants and boxers. Dean grinned back and crawled up onto the bed where he laid down on his side, one hand supporting his head, the other one laying lazily over his own body. He laid there and ate Castiel with his eyes. Castiel unbuckled his pants and stepped out of them before pushing Dean onto his back and crawling on top of him. Their lips connected for another hungry, wet kiss. Castiel let his hands slide down Dean’s body and rested them on his hips. Castiel let go of Dean’s mouth and slid his tongue down the younger’s body, down is neck, over an erect nipple, over his stomach and abs, dipped his tongue in the navel and kissed his way down Dean’s happy-trail. Dean breathed hard under the angel’s touch and let out a deep moan. “Castiel.” He moaned. Cas smiled against Dean’s skin and left one final kiss on Dean’s skin before he lifted his head.  
Castiel bit his lower lip as he took a hold of Dean’s pulsing, hard manhood. Dean let out a deep growl as Castiel wrapped his lips around its head and started a teasingly slow descend down the shaft. Dean gulped down many of his moans, however some slipped through his lips. Castiel bent his neck a bit as he reached the root before swallowing around the meat. Dean screamed out in pleasure and nearly came from the pure ecstasy. He had received many blowjobs in his twenty-thirty-something years old life, but none of them could compare to the one he received now. Who had thought that an angel would give such heavenly BJs?  
Castiel bobbed up and down a few more times before Dean called out his name, and in the next moment, he felt the warm, salty come in his mouth. He swallowed it and slid his mouth off the Winchester’s softening dick.  
Dean took a hold of Castiel’s face and dragged him up so they faced each-other. “You are amazing, Cas!” Dean panted, still coming down from his orgasm. He pressed another open mouthed kiss against the angel’s skilful mouth. Dean moaned into the kiss and buckled his hips up against Castiel’s. “I want you, Castiel.” He whispered with pure, red hot lust burning in his eyes. “You already have me, Dean. I am yours now and forever.” Castiel answered. Dean wrapped his legs over Castiel’s back. “And I’m yours” Dean smiled. Then his smile turned wicked. “But now I want you inside of me.” Castiel returned the smile and popped open the bottle cap of a tube of lube that had not been in his hand a moment before. “It has its benefits to have a boyfriend that is basically a Doctor Who.” Dean grinned and looked at the bottle. “I do not understand that reference.” Castiel answered and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers. Dean gulped. Even though he had been with men before, he had never been bottom.  
The Winchester was about to turn around when Castiel took a hold of his hip with the hand that was not covered in lube. “I want to see your face.” He said and instead pulled up Dean’s legs, so that his knees almost touched his chest. Castiel brought a finger to Dean’s tight pucker and carefully inserted one finger. Dean lifted one eyebrow in the lack of pain, or any sort of feeling at all. Castiel pumped the digit in and out a few times before he inserted the second finger. Dean winced as he felt the second finger enter, it hurt, but it was bearable. Cas kept on pushing the fingers in and out of his boyfriend a few more times before he inserted a third finger. Dean let out a small moan of pain. “Relax, Dean. Just wait. It’ll feel good soon.” Castiel said soothingly and kissed Dean’s chest apologetic a few times. Castiel wiggled his fingers a bit, looking for that one spot, and he knew that he had found it when Dean let out a loud, shocked moan of bliss. “Do that again!” He demanded. “This?” Castiel teased and touched the little bundle of nerves again. Dean moaned again and Castiel pulled out his fingers and wiped them at the bed-sheets, before lining his cock against Dean’s hole.  
“Ok, Dean. This will most definitely hurt, I’m much bigger than those fingers, but I will go slowly, ok?” Cas said. Dean snorted. “Don’t get too cocky, Cas. I’ll manage.” He said. Castiel smiled as he carefully pushed his hips forwards, pressing the head of his angelic meat into Dean. Said man let out a small whimper of discomfort. Castiel grinned at Dean with a I-told-you-so smile. Before he continued to push in, inch for inch, until he bottomed out. Dean readjusted a bit, then Castiel began to thrust in and out of him, every strike hit the other’s prostate. Dean moaned loudly in pleasure every time Castiel hit his prostate. “Ohhh, Cas!” Dean moaned, gripping the angel’s face and kissing him hard and wet. “You are amazing, Dean!” Castiel moaned back as he picked up the speed. Dean’s moans faded into a low mantra of Castiel’s name and an occasional moan and groan.  
Castiel knew that he would not be able to hold out much longer, and he could feel that Dean was close too. “C-cc-c-Cas! I-I-I’m C-C-caaaaahhh! CASTIEL!” Dean screamed as he came onto Castiel’s and his own stomach. Cas managed a few more thrusts before he buried himself as deep inside of Dean as he could while shouting out the name of his partner as he came.  
Castiel slid out of Dean and laid down beside him in the bed. The angel smiled happily and played with Dean’s dark-blonde hair and kissed him lovingly and gentle. “I love you.” Cas said. “And I love you too.” Dean answered and wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck before dozing off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stretched and found himself in his motel bed in Jersey, fully dressed. Dean sat up, only to lay down immediately, due to a very sore bum. Dean sighed and folded his hands in a prayer. “Castiel, you sneaky, beautiful son of a bitch, get down here!” Dean looked up and saw Cas standing in front of him. Dean looked at his lover. “Did last night happen? Did we…you know…have sex?” Dean asked. Cas sat down beside where the younger laid. “It happened, We made love.” Castiel answered. Dean ruffled both his hands through his hair and breathed deep. “I…I…” Dean stammered. Castiel looked at his beloved with a scared expression. Did he have any regrets? Had he found out that he didn’t have any feelings for Castiel? “I-I have been fucked by an angel…” Dean said and looked up at Cas. “Dude…” he said with a grin before wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss, Castiel let himself be pulled down over Dean in the bed and deepened the kiss, letting his own tongue dance with Dean’s.  
Cas heard someone turn the doorknob and let go of Dean’s mouth. “It’s Sam.” Castiel said before warping away; right before Sam walked into the room. “Good job killing the monster last night, Dean!” He said as he sat down with a cup of Starbucks coffee in his hands. “Nah, Cas did most of the job.” Dean said and shrugged, getting himself out of bed and into the small motel-room shower.  
Wen Dean came out of the bathroom, he saw Sam, Castiel and Jeremiah sitting and watching tv. Dean walked towards them and laid a and on Castiel’s shoulder. “Cas, maybe we should go and check up on the woman who owned the house where we killed the monster?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and rose up from the couch. “See-ya!” Sam and Jeremiah said as the ‘secret’ lovers walked out.  
“Wanna go and eat breakfast with me, Cas?” Dean asked as he pulled into the parking of a restaurant named ‘THE Pie Heaven!’ Cas chuckled as he saw the sign of the restaurant. Dean turned his head and looked suspiciously at the angel. “What are you laughing about, Cas?” Dean asked. “The name of the restaurant.” Castiel answered and looked back at dean with his stunning smiling-with-one-side-of-the-mouth ((I don’t know the term)) smile. “It’s like it’s made for us. Pies and heaven.”   
They walked together into the restaurant, found a table and sat down, one side of their elbows and arms touching. A pretty waitress walked up to the table and took their order. And Dean did not even look twice at her; he was already lost in Cas’ deep blue eyes. They just sat there, looking each other in the eyes, aquamarine blue locked with pear green.  
The waitress came back with their order; a huge banana cream cake named ‘Angel wings’ Castiel looked at the cake. “That is not the correct colour of angel wings. They’re black, not white.” Cas said and frowned at the pie. “Most humans don’t know that, Castiel.” Dean smiled and picked up one of the two spoons and scooped it full of pie. “now, eat.” He said and lifted the spoon to Cas’ lips. Castiel obliged and took the spoon in his mouth. He chewed the pie and Dean saw his eyes sparkle for a moment. “This tastes amazing!” Castiel said and picked up his own spoon and fed Dean a portion of the pie. Dean smiled in response. Cas was right, the pie was delicious!  
They sat and ate, enjoying each-other’s company for a good ten minutes. Dean smirked to himself as he leaned towards Castiel. “Cas, I think I have some pie on my face, can you check?” Cas looked over at Dean, and said man captured the other’s lips in a tender kiss.  
“Dean‽” Dean and Cas turned their heads to the door so quickly that it was a miracle that their necks didn’t snap. “Sam‽” Dean replied as he looked at his quite amused-looking brother. Sam walked up to their table and sat down. He looked up at the two men, who sat very close and held each-other’s hand on the table. A few moments passed by like this before Dean finally spoke. “Listen, Sam. I know that it must be hard for you to understand. I mean yeah; Cas is a man and an angel, but I can’t stop my heart from loving him.” He said. “Do you love him, Cas?” Sam asked. Castiel smiled. “Yes, I love him more than anything else in this universe.” Cas said. “Ok, then. As long as this doesn’t screw up the hunting for Lucifer, then ok, be happy.” Sam said. Dean grinned and kissed Cas quickly on the mouth. “Thanx, Sammy.” The older of the brothers said.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby heard the doorbell ring and rolled out to the door. He opened it and sighed in relief as he saw the four men outside of the door. “Thanks for coming; I think that I won’t be able to kill this myself. Especially in this condition” He frowned at his wheelchair for a moment before he winked them inside of the house. “What are we dealing with, Bobby.” Dean said and leaned against the wall of the living room. Bobby rolled behind his desk and opened an old leather-bound book and turned it towards the others. “This is an very rare monster it’s…Who’s that?” Bobby said and pointed at Jeremiah. “Jeremiah, he is an angel.” Sam said looked at the drawing in the book. “What is that, Bobby?” He said and gestured to the drawing. “It’s what we are up against; a weretiger.” Bobby sighed.  
“Woah, woah, woah! Hold it there Bobby! A weretiger? As in a werewolf, as a tiger‽” Dean said. “Yes, idjit. The weretiger form is an very old shaman spell. Quite few still knows about it, and fewer actually does it.” Bobby said. “Possibly because of the disgusting acts you must do.” Dean looked at the book. “striped fur, naked palms, crush bones in one hit from paws, jagged large fangs…” Dean read out. “Ok, how do we recognise it in its human form. Bobby sighed and turned the pages on the book. “Cat-eyes, black mark on their ass, smooth over lip, pointy fangs, sharp nails, furry ears. The weretiger can have from one or all of these traits.” Bobby said and leaned back in his wheelchair. “Well.” Dean said. “Let’s go find us a werekitten.” “Not now, idjit. It’s night. If you find it now, you’ll get torn into shreds!” Bobby protested. “Wait until tomorrow, you guys can borrow my guestrooms upstairs.”  
Dean yawned and stretched, bending his back slightly as he woke up in Bobby’s guest room, he opened his eyes and saw Castiel sit at the side end of the bed. “Hey there, handsome.” Dean yawned and smiled at the angel. “What time is it?” “4:24 AM.” Castiel answered. Dean sat up in the bed and took a hold of Cas’ neck pulling him down over himself on the mattress.  
Castiel slid his hands, slowly and lovingly down Dean’s sides. Their mouths connected with lazy kisses as Cas thrusted gently and lovingly. Dean had his arms lazily draped around his lover’s neck. The duvet barely covered anything, as it had been knocked off their forms. They were so lost in each other that they did not hear the knock on the door. Neither did they hear it when the door opened.  
“C-Castiel.” Dean moaned. Cas groaned too as he sheeted himself inside of his lover as they came together in an ecstasy of pure, glowing passion. Castiel pulled out of his lover and changed their positions, so Dean laid over Cas’ chest. “What an amazing start of the day.” Dean purred. “Not if you catch your brother having sex with an angel who is also your friend!” a familiar voice said from the open door. Cas and Dean turned their heads and saw Sam, standing in the doorway. “Sam!” Dean shouted in shock. “WTF, man. It’s like five o’ clock or something!” Dean scrambled in the bed trying to pull the duvet over his and Castiel’s naked forms. “We must start early, sins we can’t hunt it at night.” Castiel rose from the bed and walked shamelessly into the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. “Are you coming, Dean?” He asked with a smile. Dean smiled back. “I-I’ll tell Bobby you’re coming down later.” Sam said and closed the door behind him.  
Dean walked into the shower and snaked his arms around Castiel’s waist “Hi, angel.” Dean murmured. “Hello, human.” Cas winked back. “Very funny.” Dean grinned as he moved to the front of Cas and sat down on his knees under the stream of warm water.  
“Ok, now that Dean has honoured us with his presence, let’s talk huntin’.” Bobby said sarcastically. “the weretiger has quite a lot of traits that resembles the werewolves, sadly, the tigers are much harder to kill. We’ll need an elephant tooth dipped in tungsten.” “Give me a minute.” Castiel said before disappearing. Exactly 46 seconds later, he reappeared with an tungsten tipped elephant tooth. He put it down on Bobby’s desk. Sam, Dean and Bobby leaned closer to look at the object. “Dean? Can you go to the medicine cabinet in the hall, take out all of the mint leafs and eat them‽” Bobby asked, annoyed. “Your breath smells like jizz!” Dean put a hand in front of his mouth and his cheeks turned a few shades redder.  
Jeremiah reappeared from wherever he had been the entire night, and the four of them drove the impala to town. “So, we all know what we’re looking for, so I suggest that we split up. Jerry, you come with me. Cas, you go with Dean. If any of us finds something, contact the others thru the angels.” The rest agreed and they split up in teams. Dean and Cas looked all over the east side of town, not finding anyone who they could even consider to maybe be the were. Dean looked around in an alleyway, with Cas watching the people walking by, scanning for the weretiger. Castiel heard a faint yelp and turned his head and sweared silently under his breath. Dean was gone.  
“What happened, Cas‽´” Sam asked panicked while looking around in the alleyway where Dean had disappeared from. “I stood here and tried to see if I could find the weretiger, while dean searched the alley for clues. Then I heard a faint, small sound and when I turned around, Dean was gone.” “We must find him.” Cas whelped.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean shook his head and looked around. ” Where the fuck am I‽” Dean jelled. He rose up to his feet, but fell down again, head spinning. He heard a rustling sound from behind himself. Dean turned his head and looked into a pair of glowing, crystal blue eyes. “Oh, fuck!” Dean groaned. The pair of blue eyes moved to the front of the Hunter. Dean looked at it, eyes grazing the striped orange and black striped fur on the rare creature’s body. With a low growl, the weretiger pushed a bowl of some disgusting looking paste towards him. Dean looked at it with disgust in his face. “eat.” The weretiger growled. Dean looked at the creature, and then at the bowl. “No way, dude!” He replied. The tiger growled again, showing off its teeth. “Eat, live. Not eat, die!” it said. Dean gulped and picked up the bowl. It didn’t smell as bad as it looked, it still smelled bad though. He threw his head back and swallowed the goop. “Well, that wasn’t so ba-aaaaaahhh!” Dean screamed and clutched his stomach. “Fuck, what the hell was that‽” He shut his eyes hard and tried to collect his thoughts.  
‘Castiel, I need your help. The weretiger is keeping me hostage, I don’t know how long it will take before it’ll have me for dinner!’ No longer than a few seconds after he had sent his prayer, did Castiel, Jeremiah and Sam appear in the room. The weretiger flinched and growled at the two angels and the hunter. It launched itself at Sam, but before it could set its teeth and claws in him, Jeremiah slammed into the furry creature with his shoulder and pierced it’s heart with the tungsten-tipped elephant tooth.  
Sam hurried to his brother’s side and helped him up supporting the weight of the nauseous and exhausted Winchester. “How are you feeling, Dean?” Sam asked. “I feel like if I’ve been run over by a truck.” Dean answered with exhaustion in his voice. “We should get back to Bobby’s.” Castiel said. “Give me Dean, I’ll warp him back with me, you and Jeremiah can take the Impala. I don’t think Dean would be happy if we let it stay behind.” “The impala is a she, not a it, Cas.” Dean mumbled as he was switched from the support of his younger brother, to the support of his angelic boyfriend, embracing him before warping them to Bobby’s house.  
“So, how are you feeling, son.” Bobby said to Dean, as he checked him for any large wounds. Dean opened his eyes tiredly and looked at Bobby. “I feel like shit, Bobby.” Bobby’s eyes widened with what seemed like fear and disbelief. “Dean…Did the weretiger offer you any food?” he said quietly. “Yes, some goop, and fuck, that’s the worst thing I’ve eaten in my entire life.” Dean replied. “Fuck…” Bobby replied. “What is wrong, Bobby?” Castiel said from where he stood against a wall. “Dean…I think you are becoming a weretiger.” Bobby sighed. “I think that the weretiger fed you human intestines.” Dean made a grossed out face and looked at the face of the crippled man for any hints of a joke. “I think I’m gonna throw up!” he groaned and fell to his knees in front of the trash can and did so.  
“What the fuck was the matter with that weretiger‽” Dean managed to say as he rose up by supporting himself to bobby’s big wooden desk. Bobby sighed and found the old book of Asian supernatural lore. “Do you remember that I told you and the others that there were very few people who actually chose to become weretigers?” Bobby said Dean nodded. “Well, the easiest way of becoming one is to eat mashed human intestines.” “Well, maybe it’s not human intestines it fed me, I could still be human!” Dean said frantically.  
Bobby sighed and opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a small mirror and gave it to Dean. “Probably not.” Bobby sighed. Dean looked at himself in the mirror and let out a startled cry. His pupils were like the ones of a cat. “Dean?” Castiel said with a worried voice. Dean turned towards the angel. “I’m a monster…” He said in a broken voice. “Dean…” Castiel said lovingly and embraced him. “You are no monster. I, Sam, Jeremiah and Bobby are here for you.” Cas said and kissed him lovingly. Bobby’s eyebrows shot to the sky in surprise. “Well that’s something you don’t see every day.” He said, a bit confused. At that moment, Sam and Jeremiah walked through the door and was met with a surprising sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Cas stood; kissing each other with Bobby sitting behind his desk, frozen and with a look of pure confusion in his eyes. Dean and Cas ended the kiss, but Castiel only wrapped his arms tighter around Dean, who rested his head against said man’s shoulder, sobbing into his trench coat. “Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam said and put a comforting hand on his brother’s back. Dean turned his head and looked at him with his pear-green cat-eyes. “I’m a weretiger.” He said with a broken voice. Sam jumped in surprise as he saw Dean’s eyes.  
“At least it’s not the worst thing you could have become.” Bobby said, reading in the book about weretigers. “Weretigers are much more stable than the werewolfes. They do not crave human flesh. However, they are pack animals; family is the most important thing for them. If they don’t have a pack, they’ll make one.” Dean smiled a bit. “So I won’t be running around like a rabid cat and eat off people’s faces?” He said. “Basically, yes.” Bobby replied. “But, If someone wronged you, or insulted you or your pack, you’ll probably go after them. Weretigers are quite proud animals.” “You hear that, Cassie! Don’t wrong ya lil’ Deanie-weanie!” Jeremiah grinned at his brother. “As if I’d ever.” Castiel replied, taking a hold of Dean’s hand, kissing it softly.  
The two hunters and the two angels sat in a restaurant, waiting for the burgers that they had ordered. Dean ruffled a hand through his hair and sighed. “I need to cut it soon.” He said. “Eh, Dean?” Sam said. “What?” Dean asked. “Your ears…” Sam whispered. “Huh?” Dean said and brought his right hand to his right ear, touching it. It was pointy…and had fur growing from the top, like the ones of a lynx. Dean froze. “Seriously‽” aren’t the eyes enough‽” he sighed. “And the claws.” Castiel said. “Wha‽” Dean asked. Cas took Dean’s hand and lifted it up on the table. Dean flinched as he saw that the nails were longer and sharper than before. “Shit.” Dean growled angrily. “Don’t get mad, Dean, you might transform.” Jeremiah said quietly as the waitress came with their burgers.  
“Here you go!” the waitress smiled to Cas and put their burgers down on the table, trying to show as much of her cleavage to Castiel as possible. Dean saw what she tried to do and stared angrily at her, a roar of anger building up in his stomach. Dean felt his mouth itch a little. The waitress turned away, and ad she did so Dean flashed his teeth at her and snarled. “Dean, what the fuck are you doing‽” Sam whispered angrily at his brother. “She flirted with Castiel.” Dean Snarled. “Well, then she wasted her time. I only love you, Dean.” Castiel smiled. “But, I’d be quite happy if you could shrink your teeth, back to human size and shape.” Dean winched but tried to take control over himself. It worked and he felt another small itch before the teeth were gone. Cas smiled as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, burying his nose in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, breathing in his scent. “I love you too, Cas.” Dean purred back. “Plus.” Cas murmured. “I don’t think I’d let you blow me with those teeth.” Sam coughed on his food. “Gaah! The mental image!” Sam groaned in discomfort.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam walked into their hotel room, after a long discussion with Jeremiah, who had decided to go on a hunt himself, without the others. They had left Bobby’s a few days earlier, and were on their way to Ohio, for a new case; vampires. It was in the middle of the night, and he tried not to look too much at the two, probably naked forms lying in the bed next to his.  
As Sam closed his eyes, in an attempt of sleep, he heard faint whimpers from the other bed. He turned around and was able to make out Dean’s dreaming face in the dark. “Shhhh, Dean. It’s just a nightmare, I’m here.” Sam heard Castiel whisper soothingly to the older Winchester in his arms. Sam smiled as Dean’s whimpers disappeared and was replaced by a faint snoring. At least his brother had found himself someone who loved him, and took care of him.  
Dean stretched out, laying on his stomach, feeling his back pop and soften, he let out a lout yawn before curling into the warm body beside him. “G’morning, Cas.” He said tiredly before opening his eyes, looking deep into Cas’ ocean blue eyes. “Hey, love.” Castiel replied and Dean heard a low snigger from the other bed beside him. “Shut up, Sammy!” Dean groaned, not needing to turn around to know who the snigger came from.  
“So, have you guys figured where the vamp’s lair is?” Dean asked as he bit into his double beef and bacon burger. “No, not yet. It’s not as easy without Jerry, the research goes faster when you are two.” Dean sighed and concentrated. He felt his nose itch a bit. “Dean, wha-?” Sam tried to say before he was cut off by Cas’ hand over his mouth. Dean took a deep breath, and released it before sniffing in the air.  
He smelt the burgers that they had for breakfast, he could smell Sam, who smelled like a mix of sea water and tulips, and Castiel who smelled like apple pie and chocolate. He loved the smell of Cas, just like everything else about the angel. Outside he could smell many different kinds of flowers, and a scent he hadn’t smelled before. It was strong, and smelled of rotten meat and blood. “I think I found their trace.” Dean said, a bit muffled from his tiger-like snout.  
They took the impala, and Dean sat in the front passenger seat with his face halfway out of the window, directing Sam of what way he should drive. “Ok, we’re really close, The scent is disgustingly thick here.” Dean said and shrugged. “Maybe they are in there?” Castiel asked from the back seat and pointed at a large cabin by the road. Dean sniffed in the direction of the cabin. “Yes, there are four of them in there. Plus two humans.” Dean confirmed.  
They exited the car and walked to the back of it, opening the trunk and taking out their machetes and a few syringes filled with dead man’s blood. “Let’s go choppin’ some vamps!” Dean said, now with human nose and mouth again and started walking towards the cabin.  
They sneaked around the wall of the wooden hut, creeping towards the open door, Sam was the first to go in, and saw that the four vampires was asleep. He sneaked out again, giving a signal for the two others that it was safe-ish. They stepped carefully around, trying not to disturb the vampires, as they looked after the human victims. Dean saw a trap door, probably leading down to a basement and winked the others to him, before he opened the hatch, and they started descending into the dark.  
“I can see them, they are in the end of this corridor.” Dean said and started walking. “How in hell, can you see anything in this dark‽” Sam whispered back. “Weretiger eyes.” Dean smirked in reply. “maybe this curse isn’t as bad as I thought, at least it has given me quite a lot of advantages.” They walked towards the two barely conscious girls who was tied to the wall with thick ropes around their wrists, and cloth over their mouths. Dean walked behind them and cut the ropes while Sam reashured them that they were going to be fine, and they would soon be out of here. “Do not worry, ladies. We shall get you out of here.” Castiel said and removed the cloth from one of the girl’s mouth. “Thank you.” She whispered in a sob. Dean finished freeing them , Cas and Sam helped a girl each up and across the floor and up the stairs.  
Dean walked in front of the others, making sure that it was safe for them. “Who are you‽” Dean heard and in the next moment, a angry looking vamp stood beside him. The vampire was a very tall and very masculine man. “Fuck,” Dean whispered. “Cas, Sam! Take the girls, I’ll take care of King-Kong over here!” Dean growled, Sam and Cas did as they were told and offcourse, the macho-vamp stormed after them, but before he could even lay a finger on them, a ball of orange and black fur jumped into him, knocking him to the floor. Dean, fully morphed out tiger. Took a hold of the vampire’s neck and tore the head from the rest of the body. Dean heard a scream, and soon, the other tree vampires, two girls and one guy, stood in front of him. Dean hissed at them, making them back of a bit in confusion, then the were jumped on the closest vamp and tore her head off too. Dean roared and killed the other two quite quickly before running(on all fours) out to the others.  
“Dean!” Cas cried out as he saw his bloody boyfriend. “No worries, Cas. None of this blood is mine.” Dean grinned and sat down on his hind legs in the grass. He was a strange sight. His body was still quite human-like in the form, but his body was covered in orange and black fur. He had no tail. He had pointy ears, with fur on top, long, sharp teeth and claws. “Dean, your face is covered in dirt and blood. Are you sure you didn’t swallow any vamp-blood?” Sam said with fear in his voice. “Oh, I swallowed hella lot of blood, however, weres can’t become vampires.” Dean answered as Castiel used his angelic powers to clean up all the blood on Dean. “Well, big bro, I never. Weretiger fits you. In a weird and scary way.” Sam said, Dean grinned at him, showing off his sharp and lethal teeth.  
Then Dean saw that one of the young women that they had saved from the vampires held very tightly around Castiel. Dean looked at her and snarled. “Dean! What are you doing that for‽” Sam said angrily to his brother. Dean kept his eyes on the girl. “Mine, He is my mate, not yours! Mine!” Dean growled and hissed at the girl. Cas saw what Dean ment and tried to unwrap the girl’s arms from his waist. “You must let go of me. Dean is quite unhappy when other people touch me.” He said when the girl refused to let go. “Let go of my angel!” Dean near to roared. The girl whimpered and let go of Cas’ waist and stepped back. Dean smiled and walked to Cas, wrapping is own arms around the angel’s neck. Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s cheek, and the were turned back into human form, before capturing Castiel’s mouth in a real kiss. “Eh, Dean. Could you please put some pants on or something?” Sam said. Dean unwillingly let go of Cas’ mouth and looked down himself. “Oh?” he said as his eyes were met by his own completely naked body. “Well, this is awkward…” he said


	11. Aftermath

“Are you lonely?” Dean asked his younger brother as the three of them sat and ate at a diner. “No, why?” Sam said, suddenly getting very interested in his salad. “I just thought. Ya know. Sins you have to put up with me and Cas, maybe after a while, you would feel, I don’t know…lonely.” Dean said awkwardly. Sam sighed. “I guess that I haven’t met the right one yet, I’ll just wait until then, however. I have you guys and Bobby. And Jeremiah, so; no, I’m not lonely.  
“I’m just glad that we at least can keep together as a team, and you guys are really a great family.” Jeremiah said, smiling faintly. Dean smiled back at him and draped an arm around the white-haired angel’s shoulder. “Don’t you mean that we’re a great family, Jerry?” Dean winked. Jerry’s face brightened and he looked at the others around the table. Sam and Cas nodded in agreement. “Off course you are a part of this family, Jeremiah.” Sam smiled. Dean let go of the man’s shoulder and turned towards his partner. “I feel that this is the beginning of a great future, Cas.” He smiled. “So do I, my love.” Castiel answered and captured Dean’s lips in a loving kiss.  
.:The End:.


End file.
